Jeddak
A Jeddak is the Martian equivalent of a tribal leader or king/queen. The female equivalent (or the Jeddaks consort) is called a Jeddara. Named Jeddaks Amhor *[[Jal Had|'Jal Had']], former jeddak Duhor *[[Kor San|'Kor San']], current jeddak, father of princess Valla Dia and father-in-law of Earthborn Vad Varo Dusar *[[Nutus|'Nutus']], current jeddak; father of prince Astok Gathol *[[Gahan|'Gahan']], current jeddak, son-in-law of John Carter, brother-in-law of prince Carthoris, cousin of A-Kor, father of Llana *'Tara', jeddara, married to Gahan. Daughter of Warlord John Carter and princess Dejah Thoris, granddaughter of Mors Kajak, great-grandaughter of Jeddak Tardos Mors of Helium. Helium *'John Carter', the "Jeddak of Jeddaks", Warlord of Mars, husband of princess Dejah Thoris, father of Carthoris and Tara, grandfather of Llana, son-in-law of Mors Kajak, grandson-in-law of Tardos Mors, father-in-law of Gahan and Thuvia; longtime ally of Tars Tarkus, Thuvan Dinh, Talu, and Xodar, among others *[[Tardos Mors|'Tardos Mors']], current jeddak; father of Jed Mors Kajak, grandfather of princess Dejah Thoris, great-grandfather of Tara and Carthoris *'Carthoris', son of John Carter and Dejah Thoris, son-in-law of Thuvan Dinh, grandson of Mors Kajak, great-grandson of Tardos Mors, brother of Tara, brother-in-law of Gahan; briefly served as Jeddak of Helium after his grandfather, great-grandfather, and mother all went missing Horz *'Ho Ran Kim', current jeddak Invak *'Ptantus', current jeddak Kamtol *[[Doxus|'Doxus']], current jeddak Kaol *[[Kulan Tith|'Kulan Tith']], current jeddak; longtime ally of Thuvan Dinh Lothar *[[Tario|'Tario']], former jeddak; killed by the princess Thuvia after attempting to rape her Manator *[[A-Kor|'A-Kor']], current jeddak, and son of O-Tar and Princess Haja of Gathol; also cousin of Gahan *[[O-Tar|'O-Tar']], former jeddak and father of A-Kor; committed suicide. *[[O-Mai|'O-Mai']], jeddak who reigned 5,000 years before O-Tar; was so feared that when he died, nobody dared try and bury his body for fear of incurring the wrath of his spirit Okar *'Talu', current jeddak, and nephew of Salensus Oll; formerly the "rebel prince" of Maurentia *'Salensus Oll', former jeddak, uncle of Talu; killed by John Carter after trying to forcibly marry Dejah Thoris Ombra *'Ul Vas', current jeddak *'Ozara', jeddara; kidnapped from her home of Domnia. Omean *'Xodar', current jeddak, and ally of John Carter *'Issus', former jeddara; died from a heart attack after being deposed by Carter Phundahl *[[Dar Tarus|'Dar Tarus']], current jeddak *[[Xaxa|'Xaxa']], hideous former jeddara, and daughter of the jeddak who preceded her; died from a heart attack after swapping bodies with the princess Valla Dia *[[Hora San|'Hora San']], former jeddak; died after falling to his death inside the statue of Tur in 1807 Ptarth *[[Thuvan Dihn|'Thuvan Dihn']], current jeddak, father of princess Thuvia and father-in-law of prince Carthoris; ally of John Carter Thark * [[Tars Tarkas|'Tars Tarkus']], current jeddak, father of princess Sola, and one of John Carter's greatest allies * [[Tal Hajus|'Tal Hajus']], former jeddak; killed by Tars Tarkus after attempting to rape his daughter Toonol *[[Vorbis Kan|'Vorbis Kan']], current jeddak Torquas *[[Hortan Gur|'Hortan Gur']], current jeddak Warhoon *[[Dak Kova|'Dak Kova']], current jeddak *[[Bar Comas|'Bar Comas']], former jeddak; killed by Dak Kova *[[Kab Kadja|'Kab Kadja']], jeddak of the Warhoons of the South Notes *The term Jed & Jeddak are often misunderstood in adaptions and used interchangeably. The Difference is that Jeds rule cities, and Jeddaks rule nations. *In the disney film universe Jeddaks wear white fur mantles made from the fur of white apes. Category:Barsoom Titles